1. Field
The following description relates to a light emitting diode package, and more particularly, to a more reliable light emitting diode package.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a light emitting diode package may include light emitting diode chips and lead frames to apply power to the light emitting diode chips. The lead frames may be supported by a package body and may be electrically connected to the light emitting diode chips via bonding wires. The package body may serve to support the lead frames, and also to protect the light emitting diode chips received therein.
Conventionally, a light emitting diode package may have a structure, in which a pair of light emitting diode chips is mounted on a pair of facing lead frames.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a conventional light emitting diode package.
Referring to FIG. 1, lead frame 2a and lead frame 2b are arranged with a linear gap disposed between the two lead frames. Also, the lead frame 2a and lead frame 2b are supported by a package body 4, which may be made of a plastic or other similar material. Light emitting diode chip 6a and light emitting diode chip 6b are mounted on the lead frame 2a and lead frame 2b, respectively. The package body 4 may include a cavity, through which the light emitting diode chip 6a and light emitting diode chip 6b are exposed. Further, the package body 4 may be filled with a light-transmitting encapsulation material, such that light emitted from the light emitting diode chip 6a and/or light emitting diode 6b passes through the encapsulation material.
In a conventional light emitting diode package, one bonding wire w1 may be connected between a first light emitting diode chip 6a on a first lead frame 2a and a second lead frame 2b, and another bonding wire w2 may be connected between a second light emitting diode chip 6b on the second lead frame 2b and the first bonding wire 2a. 
A wire bonding region of an insufficient size, which may be formed between inner ends of the light emitting diode chip 6a or light emitting diode chip 6b and the lead frame 2a or lead frame 2b, may provide one or more restrictions in an attempt to reduce the distance between the first light emitting diode chip 6a, and the second light emitting diode chip 6b. However, if a wire bonding region of a sufficient size is not secured between the inner ends of the light emitting diode chip 6a or light emitting diode chip 6b and the lead frame 2a or lead frame 2b, one or more restrictions may be provided in positioning a Zener diode 7.
Application of a technique for forming a hole cup to receive or accommodate a light emitting diode chip on a lead frame to a light emitting diode package may lead to some improvement in luminous efficacy and heat dissipation performance of the light emitting diode package. However, it may be difficult to apply this technique to a conventional light emitting diode package as described above due to limited size of the hole cup, which may be related to a wire bonding region of the lead frame, which may be insufficient in size.